


Stars

by HarryPotterMazeRunner18



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Everything belongs to Mr. James Daschner, I do not own The Maze Runner, It references Newt's suicide attempt, M/M, This story contains depressing and implied suicidal thoughts from Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterMazeRunner18/pseuds/HarryPotterMazeRunner18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt mourns Alby in the Scorch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

It was their third evening of trekking through the desert when Newt broke away from the group. It was nighttime, and everyone was either asleep or resting, relishing the break from the insufferable heat. People dozed with their sheets wrapped loosely around them, looking ghostly in the pale light of dusk. Newt waited until the lulls of conversation had ceased before he got up carefully, being sure not to wake those around him, and walked a good distance away from the rest of the group.

He needed to be alone right now. He was tired of being the strong one, of reassuring the other boys that everything would be fine, that they would reach the city and get their cure. He was just done, so done with everything. He felt numb, detached from his body, as if he was watching himself from a distance.

Newt sat on the ground and wrapped his sheet around him tightly, shivering a little. He looked at up the stars, a bit awed by all the light coming from the sky. Back in the world of the Glade, they hadn’t had any stars - their sky had been fabricated, just a stone ceiling disguised to look like the sky. Newt sniffed and focused on the brightest star he could find, and thought of Alby.

Alby, the one who had saved him when he tried to jump. Alby, who held him after and reassured him that he wasn’t mad at him for it. Alby, who woke him from his nightmares and hugged him until some of the pain faded away. Alby, his lover. 

Alby, who had been his star in the darkness.

He missed Alby so much it was like a physical pain. Alby had been his everything; he’d given him hope when he had none, provided a shoulder to cry on, even given him happiness when he thought he could never be happy again. And now Alby was gone. Dead and gone, and he could never come back.

The tears fell thick and fast down Newt’s cheeks; he didn’t even bother trying to wipe them away. He simply sat there and cried, in the darkness of the Scorch, still feeling numb and unbelievably empty, and so very, very alone. 

He finally stopped crying and wiped his face with the back of his hand. Newt stood up shakily and made his way back to the camp. Everyone was asleep, and it was quiet save for Minho’s loud snores and the faint shouts and noise coming from the city up ahead. 

Newt lay back down and closed his eyes. He would get through this. Not for himself - he didn’t care about himself anymore - but for the rest of the Gladers. He would make sure everyone else got through the Scorch safely and got their cure, and then... well, then escape from WICKED’s clutches and live happily for the rest of their lives.

He focused again on the brightest star in the sky, imagining it was Alby - the way it twinkled reminded him of Alby’s warm brown eyes, of the specs of gold there that lit up whenever he was happy.

“I’ll make sure everyone is safe, Alby,” he whispered into the darkness. “I’ll make sure everyone is safe, and once I’ve done that, I’ll come back to you. I’ll do what I tried to do before, only this time, I swear I won’t fail. I’ll come back to you, Alby.”

One last tear trickled down his cheek before he finally fell asleep, that bright star watching over him like the spirit of his lost lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please tell me what you thought of this! I think it turned out pretty good, what do you think? Comments and feedback are very much appreciated - I really want to hear from you! Thanks for reading!


End file.
